Pierced Through
by Quiiver
Summary: SasuNaru. Rated M for language and Lemony stuff. Involves Sasuke piercing his beep so that Naruto won't break up with him. Also involves them being stuck to each other. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

**TCD: **Yo! I'm back! Yosh! Onto my next fic! I'm working on another multi-chaptered one but in the mean time, I'll be posting a few mini-fics to ease the wait! Enough talk!** Read on and ENJOY!!**

And I don't own Naruto.

**--Pierced Through—**

It was a super-hot summer day very much like this one. Damn, it was so hot that I've been sitting in front of the computer buck naked since, like, this morning I guess. Plus with the air conditioning broken, it was practically hell in my mansion. I kept a bottle of water right beside me and fought the urge to pour it on myself as I managed my business via Internet. Jeez, it must have been over a hundred degrees outside. Even though I kept the window wide open, not even a ghost of a breeze passed. Finally, the E-mail I've been waiting for arrived.

I read it a few times and formulated a wise enough reply, clicked send and watched absentmindedly the little spinning flower thingy that says 'sending' below it. After a few seconds of waiting in the agonizing heat, the computer finally bleeped 'message sent'. Sighing in relief as I put the computer in standby mode, I thought about nothing else than relaxing in the near-freezing water of my tub. Oh yeah... cold water... oh yeah... I headed for the bathroom. Too bad I had no Naruto to ravish. Indeed, I really was _in heat (_pun intended_)._

* * *

Aww man! Why?! Why do I have to be the one stuck in this huge traffic jam with 10 damned bags of groceries while that Sasuke bastard gets to stay home and hog the Internet?!

I honked the horn of my favorite orange Lamborghini. Well actually, I like my Porsche better... oh and I also like the way my Ferrari revs up... but my Cadillac smells better. None of these are actually mine. That over-obsessed Sasuke bought them all for me on my birthday. Anyway...The music in my car was blaring so thank whoever god listens because if I had nothing to take my mind off this traffic jam, I would have turned into Kyuubi and blasted all these cars to oblivion.

Unable to do anything else but wait, I turned up the volume even more and danced to the rhythm of that catchy song "Hero's Comeback" and I wondered why it was so familiar... I also sang along _...'everybody hands up! Blah blah yadda yadda hero's comeback! Blah blah yadda yadda countdown... blah blah 3-2-1 make some noise!_

After being stuck in traffic for almost two whole hours, I finally turned the corner to where Sasuke's house was. Okay... I didn't do anything amazing. I just parked the car and entered the house, that's all. So don't expect anything amazing to happen. Nope. Nothing unusual at all... nothing... unexp...ah... unexpect...ahn... oh god, yes...

_Wait._

WTF, Sasuke?!

It was one of my biggest mistakes that day to step into the bathroom without knocking. For the Sasuke-slash-bastard-slash-pervert would certainly pounce on me and leave my poor ass throbbing all day. Although whatever happens before my painful ass is usually pretty amazing, but anyway, back to what we were talking about.

* * *

WTF, Sasuke?!

Bingo. My little uke has arrived. Now it's time for some fun. Hah! And he says 'stop it! I don't want any!' while he can't even hold back those moans. It's his fault; I was enjoying my cold bath when he suddenly waltzes in looking all sexy. Oh well. Like I said. Fun time.

By the looks of it, I won't be getting any harder so I'd better get started. Of course, I always start off with a bit of rubbing then I...

--**Mature content**—

He'll be coming in three... two... one...

* * *

OH, GOD! AHH, SASUKE!

Crap. There he goes again. Why must his hands be so fricken... I don't know! The darn bastard then picked me up like a rag doll and carried me to his room. NO, I WILL NOT LET HIM HAVE ME SO EASILY! It's time I give him a piece of my mind! He dropped me on the bed and started doing some stuff that felt sooo good... NO! I MUST NOT FALL FOR IT!!

I shove him off me and try to get as far away from him. And as luck would have it, he didn't pounce on me this time. In fact, he was rather surprised that I was actually able to resist him _for once_. I'm not that much of a slut like that weird, pink-haired what's-her-name after all. Hah!

IT'S TIME THAT SASUKE LEARNS TO HOLD BACK! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! I mean, I don't really mind coz it feels really good, and his tendency to appear almost anywhere made my ninja senses a lot sharper... BUT STILL! HE CAN'T JUST GRAB-and-HAVE ME RIGHT THERE LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF a WHORE-FOR-HIRE-24/7!

Damn it, Sasuke! Can you please control yourself for once?!

* * *

Why the hell should I?

Yeah, I told him that. And my gosh, he seemed pretty pissed when I did. After that, he started rambling about how I treated him like some sort of whore or something. Ah, well. In Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi Edition, it said that when the uke feels that way, I should "keep a safe distance and let the uke exercise dominance over the seme. Failure to do so may greatly affect the relationship. When the uke feels most relaxed, only then should the seme resume his dominance..."

Heeey... I'm pretty good at memorizing stuff. Well, I _am _an _Uchiha. _And Uchiha's are pretty good at anything so what do you expect?

* * *

Have your fricken cock pierced you _abnormal-sex-addicted-bastard_! Only then can you have me as you please!

Hahah! That wiped out the smug look on his face. You should have seen him pale! It was absolutely priceless! But before that, I threatened to break up with him if he didn't do what I wanted. Of course, he said he'd do _absolutely anything _because _Uchihas are ready for anything. _What is he, a cub scout or something? So, I challenged his readiness and said the first thing that popped into my mind...

...which is to have his cock pierced...

Not that I think of having pierced cocks often...

Although wouldn't that be cool...?

...who are you to judge me and what I think about pierced cocks anyway!

As I was saying, I told him I'd break up with him if he didn't stop with the have-you-as-I-please attitude. Then he said he'd do anything as long as I don't break up with him. So, I told him to have his cock pierced.

* * *

What?! Hell no!

That crazy dobe said something random again. And not just any normal random thing! It was an awfully _stupid _random thing! My god, I would never have my beautiful cock pierced! I heard that it would hurt like hell. Brr... Thinking about it gives me the creeps.

Uh-oh... he's leaving! He's leaving! What do I do?! What do I do?! Crap. Crap. Crap. _Crap! _Think! Dammit, think! Oh, hell. The car's leaving!

"_...keep a safe distance and let the uke exercise dominance over the seme. Failure to do so may greatly affect the relationship. When the uke feels most relaxed, only then should the seme resume his dominance..."_

NARUTO!!

Yep, I screamed from the open window of my mansion for the entire world to hear.

FINE! I'LL HAVE MY DAMN COCK PIERCED... just don't break up with me for chrissake.

The Lamborghini I bought him skidded to a stop and made its way back to my garage. Minutes later he was scrambling up my stairs two at a time and screaming 'Kyaaaaa, Sasuke! I knew you'd say yes!' like one of those rabid fangirls. Honestly, of all things, why was having my cock pierced the first in his mind? I may never know.

* * *

Say what? He actually said yes! Okaaay... that was rather unexpected... Oh, well. Hahahaha! Life goes on! Now, it's time for me to drive him to 'Shika's Pierce Palace'.

I still can't believe he actually said yes!

* * *

OH GOD, NOOO!! ARRRGH! STOP!

It burns! It burns but jeez, Shika was prepared! He strapped my legs on the table and got to work on my jig!

WHAT THE FUCK, SHIKAMARU! I THOUGHT YOU PUT SOME ANESTHESIA ON IT ALREADY!

Damn, I was in pain, agony, and all other pained words... and all he said was 'I already did. Now shut up and let me work.'

I swear, Naruto. When this is done, you will pay. AND NOT JUST THE BILL! You will pay. As in... I will let you taste my revenge! I will... I will... what exactly will I do to him? I know! I'll—

"All done, Sasuke. Check it out."

Wha—? He's done? That was quick. At long last, he unstrapped me from the table and had me face the mirror.

And I liked what I saw.

Well... it was pretty cool. According to Shika, it was a 'custom made Uchiha insignia piercing'. It was about the size of a thumbnail. The red part of the insignia was made of ruby and the white part, white gold. The piercing was attached a few centimeters away from my tip. Oh well. At least it isn't some Hello Kitty piercing.

* * *

Well? How is it?

I asked as we drove home. He didn't answer. I'm guessing... he's pissed. Yup, definitely pissed. I decided not to make him more pissed so I just shut up and parked the car. The anesthesia had worn out and I had to help him get out of the car.

Next thing I knew...

I was in the hospital with him.

* * *

**TCD: **Okay, hehehe... this chappy is just an introduction. The real story begins in Chapter 2. I have the whole thing stored in my computer already but... I won't be posting it yet. Ahehehe... I need to know if this fic should stay or die first. **No flames please. **

p.s. There's a lemon in the next chappy... XD


	2. Chapter 2

**TCD: **Okay, the previous chapter was all about Naruto and Sasuke's POV. Now, it will be a third-person POV. **Enjoy!**

--Chapter 2--

Naruto carefully maneuvered the orange Lamborghini into Sasuke's garage. The blonde stepped out and slammed the car door shut. He was making his way to the front door and started searching for the keys to the house in his pocket when he heard Sasuke clear his throat rather loudly.

"AHEM."

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke and saw that he was still in the car, "What?"

"I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP GETTING OUT OF THE CAR, usuratonkachi!"

"Uhh... why?"

"My dick still hurts, dammit!"

"Ohhh," Naruto then helped Sasuke out of the car and into the house.

_You will pay, Naruto! You will pay!_

As they entered the hallway, Sasuke slammed Naruto to the wall and bound the struggling kitsune's wrists with his handkerchief. He started to undress Naruto very slowly.

He could feel the kitsune getting hard.

"Y-you jerk...haa...I thought...ahn...it still h-h-hurtss," Naruto struggled to say as his breath shortened. He could feel Sasuke's warm lips kissing his neck and chest, leaving bright red spots on his own tanned skin.

"Hn. I lied."

It seems Naruto was about to say something, but couldn't as he felt Sasuke take his stiff manhood into his mouth. The heat was amazing. Naruto started to thrust into Sasuke's mouth but the raven held him down. Sasuke lightly bit on the tip which caused Naruto's knees to buck and they both fell to the floor. The handkerchief, which was hastily tied to the dobe's wrists, came off. Sasuke saw no need for it.

"'suke...!" Naruto pleaded as Sasuke suddenly stopped pleasuring him with his mouth.

"You were bad..." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. The hot air made the blonde shiver, "you made me pierce my cock. It hurt, you know."

Naruto whined and started clawing on Sasuke's shirt.

"Well, well. Aren't we getting a bit too excited? Tsk.Tsk. I'm disappointed, Naruto." said Sasuke as his right hand grasped blonde locks while his left continued to stroke Naruto's shaft, "Weren't you the one who said you didn't like it when I do these things to you?"

He could feel his pants become incredibly tight and couldn't wait to rid himself of the annoying clothing. _No. I'll let Naruto suffer first._

Naruto arched his back and thrusted into Sasuke's hand, "P-please, Sa...ah...take me now."

Sasuke pushed Naruto back down and gripped the blonde's shaft firmly. He then started to pump his fist roughly. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Ah...Ah! S-Sasuke! Ahn...almost! more...ahhn...more—"

Sasuke felt Naruto's shaft throbbing and knew that the dobe was almost there. He pumped once more and

"S-Sasuke! Please!"

Let go completely.

"WHY DID YOU STOP?!" screamed Naruto.

Sasuke just smirked. He stood up and quickly removed his pants, revealing his pierced manhood. Naruto stared. Sasuke then held out three fingers.

"Lick," he ordered.

"I DON'T NEED FINGERS! JUST TAKE ME, DAMMIT!"

"Fine."

The raven hoisted Naruto's legs on his shoulders and positioned his cock at the dobe's tight entrance. Naruto then realized that he _did_ need fingers so he tried to tell Sasuke. But it was too late.

Sasuke had already slammed into him. The raven groaned in pleasure as he felt the dobe's inner muscles clench over his erection. _After all this time...how does he manage to always be so __**tight**__...? God, it feels amazing..._

Sasuke didn't start to thrust yet. He knew how painful it was for Naruto, so he waited for him to get used to it. Willpower and pride were the only things stopping him from coming before Naruto did. And his willpower was growing thin.

"Naruto... can I...?"

"Move."

Sasuke pulled back and slammed into Naruto, instantly hitting the blonde's sweet spot. Naruto cried out in pleasure. The raven pounded into him a few more times.

"Ah! Sasuke...ha...ha...I'm coming! Sasuk—OH, SASUKE!!" screamed Naruto as his release spilled over their stomachs.

"Naru—ah!" Sasuke gasped as he came immediately after Naruto; the clenching walls of the blonde forcing him into completion. They both lay motionless while riding out the last spasms of orgasm before relaxing.

Naruto remarked as he caught his breath, "Sasuke, that piercing of yours feels amazing..."

"Hn," Sasuke snorted. He stood up and tried to pull out of Naruto...

He stood up and tried to pull out of Naruto...

"OW! GOD! SASUKE, WHAT THE HELL--?!"

Sasuke laughed, "What are you talking about? I'm just pul--"

He stood up and tried to pull out of Naruto...

He stood up and tried to pull out of Naruto...

"OW! OUCH! SASUKE! STOP! IT HURTS!!

"Holy SHIT!"

He stood up and tried to pull out of Naruto...

"What the FUCK?! I'M STUCK!"

"What, you're STUCK?! Why?!"

"My piercing! It's caught up in something!"

He stood up and tried to pull out of Naruto...

"OW! SASUKEEEE! STOP IT, YOU JERK! CALL THE AMBULANCE! CALL EVERY SINGLE MEDIC-NIN! CALL TSUNADE!!"

He stood up and tried to pull out of Naruto...

_Oh please, no._

* * *

**TCD: **Well, that's it! So... how is my sixth fanfic? _**Please review!**_ And thanks for reading! Oh, if you want a continuation, **IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN**. Ja, onto my next fic!


End file.
